


Photobooth

by klaineQmuke



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, deamus - Fandom, dean thomas - Fandom, seamus finnigan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, cuteness, photobooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: I had the idea that Dean took Seamus to a photo booth :)Enjoy :D x





	

Seamus had never been to a photo booth before. Dean was shocked when his best friend told him that. He was sixteen years old and hadn't been to a photo booth? Not even as a kid?

Seamus was staying with Dean for two weeks of the summer holidays, so they could have more time together. It was when Seamus first came into Dean's room, (full of posters of bands which Dean needed to play the music of to Seamus, posters of the West Ham football players covering the wall above his bed, photos of his family on his desk, and a huge double bed with plain black covers), that Seamus saw a small set of four photos on his bedside table, containing him and his siblings.

'Woah that's a weird way to organise photos,' he'd said, commenting on the style of the four, bordered white photos in a line. 

Considering Seamus and Dean both had one muggle parent, they knew all about photos and the fact that in the muggle world they didn't move at all. In some ways that's why they got along so well; they both understood how both the muggle and the magical world worked.

'They're from a photo booth when dad took us to town,' Dean replied, walking over to stand next to Seamus.

'Oh I've never been in a photo booth before,' Seamus said, smiling at the photos before placing them back on the bedside table.

'What? Really?' Dean looked amazed.

Seamus laughed, 'I've seen them and stuff but I just haven't been in one.'

He smiled at Dean. The taller boy grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the door: 'Dean what're you doing?' Seamus asked as he yelled to his mom they were going out and ran out the front door.

'You my friend, are coming to a photo booth. Right now. With me.' Dean grinned and lead the way, Seamus happily walking alongside him, smiling from ear to ear at how cute his friend was that he was doing this for him.

Yes he just called his best friend cute. What of it? Everyone thinks their best friends are cute sometimes.

Before he knew it, Dean was pulling Seamus through some double doors into a very quiet town centre, along a corridor or two, and round a corner.

Just as Seamus was about to ask where they were going, Dean pointed to a very small looking metal box. Seamus raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Dean chuckled before leading him in.

Dean squished up the one corner and Seamus quickly clambered in the other side, not at all minding how close they were sitting.

'You ready?' Dean asked, turning to face Seamus. Seamus nodded, looking and Dean and realising their faces were just inches apart. Seamus flicked his eyes down to Dean's lips quickly, seeing Dean gulp as he did so.

'W-we should probably...' the taller boy began.

'...yeah,' Seamus finished, blushing profusely as he turned to face the screen where their faces were now displayed. Dean inserted some money into the machine and clicked start.

Seamus was excited, properly excited. He could keep these photos with him all the time and take them anywhere.

Dean selected the plain option with the white backgrounds and border, saying they make the photos look better if you have colour but basic backgrounds. Seamus muttered an 'okay' knowing his friend would know the best way for them to be.

'Okay so we have thirty seconds between photos to choose a new pose to do,' Dean explained, pointing to the timer on the bottom of the screen that was counting down the seconds.

Seamus replied, 'okay, what first?' with a slightly nervous wobble imminent in his voice. 'How about just smiles?'

'Perfect.' Dean put his arm round Seamus's shoulder, pulling him even closer in the tiny box. The numbers counted down. Three, two, one... Both boys smiled and with a click the first photo was taken.

'That was fun,' Seamus said, sliding his arm round Dean's waist. 'How about funny faces for the next one?' Dean suggested. Seamus agreed, and the second photo consisted of Dean scrunching up his face and making a peace sign with his fingers, and Seamus sticking his tongue out at the taller boy.

'What for the third?' Shay asked, enjoying this more and more every minute. Dean furrowed his brows in concentration.

'Well we could always pretend we were in love. Not cos we are, cos we're not and I'm not saying this cos I want you to be-' Dean blurted.

Seamus shushed him, 'that sounds fine. Lots of people do that in a photo booth anyways right? Just for the laughs.'

Dean blushed but nodded. Seamus surprisingly didn't mind Dean's idea. In fact he got butterflies in his tummy at the thought of pretending to be in love with Dean. That's just cos it's love though right? Totally not because it was Dean he was pretending to be in love with. Course he loved him, he was his best friend, but in love? Nope. Not at all.

Dean looked at Seamus, deciding to take a risk by gently entwining his hand with one of Seamus's. The smaller boy just smiled, shuffling a bit closer to look right into Dean's eyes.

Twelve, eleven, ten...

Dean didn't look any different. His 'in love' expression wasn't any different from normal... Oh.

It all clicked in Shay's head. Why he looked at him this way all the time, why he suggested this pose, why he held his hand.

Three, two, one. A flash and the picture was taken, but the boys didn't move away.

Seamus shakily took a break; 'you're good at acting like you're in love,' he murmured.

'Yeah, acting. You too,' he replied awkwardly. 

The countdown for the photo started again.

In the heat of the moment however, Seamus leant into connect his lips with Dean's. Dean brought his hand up to Shay's face, gently cupping his cheek. 

Three, two, one. Both boys pulled away, looking at the picture on screen of them kissing. 

And yeah, Seamus very happy Dean bought him to a photo booth. Dean picked up the photos that dropped from the slot and gave one to Seamus, who smiled, linked his fingers with the taller boy's again, and began to walk home, without being able to take his eyes off Dean and the photos in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think :) x


End file.
